Mara
Mara is the main character in my fanfic sequal to Rayman:Beginning Tales, Rayman:The Masshiro Legend. She is the oldest daughter of Rosabell and Fang. Appearance Mara is white with ice blue eyes (that's what makes her a Masshiro). She is somewhat taller than her mother. She also has three large scars across her back. Story 'Rayman: Beginning Tales' Mara is the oldest out of the three of Rosabell's pups. She and her siblings tend to get along pretty well. Mara ,along with River and Kali, had witnessed their father's death (he was killed by Killer). But when Mara was a few months old, she fell in love with Globox's nephew, Red. And of course her mother didn't like this. And of course she lost her temper and attacked Mara, leaving three long scars across her back. Mara and Red grew a little older together, but then an accident in a blizzard led to Red's death. Mara soon got pregnant with Red's "pup". Mara didn't want anyone to know. She went away from her mother's pack for a little while. She ended up having a boy. She named him Tosa. He soon became a loner just so that Mara could return to the pack. Mara soon fell in love with another dragondog male named Shocker. The two mated and Mara got pregnant again. She had a girl named Cinder. A few years later, Rosabell had found out about Tosa... but she understood and let him join the pack. Soon Mara, Rosabell, River, and Rayman witnessed Ales Mansay throw a sword at Kali... wich went right into his shoulder. Kali thanked Mara for being a great older sister and helping him deal with Fang's death. Mara's sadness grew as she watched her beloved mother died right in front of her. Shocker, Rosabell's deputy, took her place as leader of the Rose Pack. 'Rayman: The Masshiro Legend' Mara is the main character in the story. She is chosen by Rosabell to go on a quest to save Rayman, Globox, Uglette, Teenstus, Murfy, Maika, and Dark from Big Mama. She and most of the Rose Pack set out on a journey to save them. Mara is visited by Kali in a dream. Kali told her that in order to deafeat Big Mama, she was going to half to defeat Rumble, a giant demon-robot bear partially created by Razorbeard the robo-pirate captain. Mara and the others go on a journey to gather other dragondogs for the battle (I had this idea before I saw Ginga Nagareboshi Gin... so you can't say anything about coppying!). After gathering Nila, Marley, Riga, Uzuri, Kido, Scorge, Sightless, Jiro, Benny, Ifrit, and lots of others... her and River set out to rescue Rayman and the others. During a battle with Big Mama and Lightning, one of Big Mama's minions helps Mara and River escape from the lair (cause it was falling apart and was about to colappse on everyone... 0.0). They ended up escaping alive. The minion revealed his name, Luctor. He joined Mara's pack and Rayman and the others finally returned back home to the glades. Mara then created five groups. She led the first group along with River, Ifrit, Mimi, Luctor, Marley, Riga, and J.J. Wilson led the second group along with Scorge, Jiro, Sightless, Nila, Shiro, and Mutsu. Tosa led the third group along with Fall, Summer, Spring, Benny, Winter, and Kido. Uzuri led the fourth group, and Hogan led the fifth group with Heulen and Sora. They all split up to find other dragondogs to battle Rumble and Big Mama. Luctor told Mara that he had a brother who owned a pack. He led Mara's group to Lucem (that's his name...). Lucem and his clan joined Mara's pack. And Wilson's group returned with Naye and his brothers (Tsuge and Kone), Tatu, and forty other dragondogs. After a month of gathering dragondogs, all of the groups met at the mountains, (A few days after Maika's death) where Rumble was waiting for them. The battle with Rumble began. Mara and Marley both went in for the final blow on Rumble. But Mara was the one to strike the final blow. Rumble dropped dead. But many lost their lives. Omnis, Sectis (Luctor's other brothers), Nila, and lots of others died in the battle. A few months later, Hades joined Rose Pack. Mara told Shocker that she had suspisions about him. Shocker trusted her and didn't want to believe her. But one day Kohaku (Shocker's second in command), was found dead. Hades denied killing him, but Mara knew that something was up with him. The next day, Mara found her beloved Shocker dead. She cried and tried to ask him who did it, but Shocker died before he could answer. Two days later, Vortex was found dead. Kido told Mara that he witnessed her death. He told her that Hades was the one who killed all three of them. And thus a war started between Hades and his pack, and Rose Pack. Athena, Fall, Kido, and J.J. were killed in the battle with Hades. Hades stood ontop of the giant rock and was about to step on the rose that grew from Rosabell's grave. Rayman pounce, but Hades striked a huge gash on his head. But as he laughed minaically, Mara pointed out that a storm was coming. River passed on the message. And suddenly, Hades was struck by lightning, and was killed. After the battle, Mara found the dead body of Annabel. Scorge revealed that she had been injured by Hades three hours ago, and she most likely chose to drown for the sake of the pack. A few years of peace went by quickly. But soon, it was time for the final battle with Big Mama. Mara, the pack, Rayman, and everyone else joined Mara in the journey to her lair. During the trip, she mated with Marley after telling him how much she missed Shocker. Mara then got pregnant. She told Marley to keep it a secret. A day before the fight, Mara gave birth to a male pup. She and Marley named him Kigai Kokoro. When they arrived, they found out that Big Mama had mutated into a giant squid. The battle began. Mara was suddenly slashed across the side. She fell to the ground (It was a forty foot drop!). But she got right back up. She attacked Big Mama again and again and again. She had witnessed the tragic deaths of Wilson and Lucem. She just got more enraged. She jumped at Big Mama, aiming for her throat. But Big Mama saw her coming. She quickly slashed Mara's left eye, and she fell. She lay motionless on the cold hard ground. Rayman and the others screamed at her in panic, telling her to get up. A few minutes passed and everyone thought she was dead. Marley, who was burning with anger, jumped at Big Mama. But her claws went straight through his back. He managed to get free, but the impact from the fall injured him badly. Mara, who heard his cry, struggled to her paws. And behind her, stood all of the spirits of the dragondogs they ever knew who had died. Rosabell stood beside Mara. She smiled at her daughter. Then, she ordered the other spirits to attack. Rayman and the rest of the Rose Pack attacked with them. Mara ran over to Marley. But he just smiled at her, and told her goodbye. He closed his eyes, and was dead. Mara cried for him. And River told her sister that she knew that they mated. Together, her and Mara attacked Big Mama. Mara had lost her left eye. Her aim was off, and she missed. She told Rayman that she had an idea. She made her way through the battle. On her way, she witnessed the deaths of Uzuri, Kai, Mai, Stripe, Summer, and Tosa. Mara ran and cried at the same time and finally made her way to the top of the highest rock. She took a deep breath and she turned to her side to see Rosabell's spirit standing beside her. Rosabell smiled and nodded. Mara jumped and closed her eyes. She saw Taikoku howling for her. And there, she did a Shi No Hono right at Big Mama's neck. But she couldn't stop it. She was falling very fast. And finally she hit her head on the stone hard ground. Big Mama fell and muttered out her last spiteful words. Then, everyone gathered around Mara. Her skull had broken from the impact of her fall. She said her goodbyes to everyone. And she told Rayman to not be upset. She told him to celebrate their victory. Before Mara closed her eyes, she smiled at River and Cinder and all of her closest friends, and she saw Rosabell and the other dragondog spirits cry for her. And there, she closed her eyes, and fell into eternal sleep. See more in Mara/Gallery, Category: Killed by Hades , Category: Killed by Big Mama , and Category: Killed by Rumble